mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EviHard/Rhodok war of independence
As per request, i'm doing this. NOITCE: This is purely fiction. Nothing written in this story is canon, except of what it's based on. A long time ago, there was a ethnic group in Calradia, called the Rhodokians. During the 7 and 8th century, they were only travellers, and the only little stronghold they had was in the south, called Velukos (now Veluca). As the Khergit lords united, and the Khergit khandom started (they werent a khanate yet), they were, of course, trying to take over Calradia. They succeded, for a short while. As the Rhodokians were only travel folk, they were not expert smiths. Armed with only sticks, blunt swords and rocks, they went to war against the huge armies and archers of the Khergits. Of course, the odds went to the Khergit's favor. The Moronar (lord) of Velukos died in the hopeless war. And so, the Khergits succeded. But, an unnamed Rhodokian serf, disguised as a monk, went to Halmar, and assassinated the Khan himself. All of the lords of the Khandom had to retreat to Halmar to witness the Khan's funeral. The last free kingdom of Calradia, the Nords, found the opprotunity and started a full-on assault with the khergits. The surprised mounted archers were no match to the sheer power of the huscarls. The Nords won, eventually, and gave back each kingdom their rightful territory, except Rhodokia. (In my universe, Swadia didn't exist back then, my The Tale of Prav explains that) The Rhodokian had a peaceful life with the Nords, the King having been half Rhodokian himself. But, during the Nord King son's reign, he took a mug too much and ordered the genocide and slavery of thousands of Rhodokians. Many of the Rhodokians were killed, sold into slavery, and so on. It is in this time the Rhodokians' name was mispronounced, and were called simply "Rhodoks" by the Nords, in a mocking manner, of course. The Rhodoks were between a rock and a hard place. Succumb to the huge taxes and exploits of the Nords, or try to hopelessly fight, and be defeated, like they did against the Khergits, a century before. In a small, hidden, fishing village at the south-western coast, was born Jangos. He was born on the same date as the Great Moronar, the Moronar that united the tribes of Rhodokia and ushered in a era of peace and prosperity. He was like you would except of a Rhodok, hardy, strong, and master at the bow. His father taught him how to fish, and he was an expert hunter in the forests. Eventually, when Jangos' parents died, he moved out of the fishing village, as a common sellsword. Eventually, he went to a tavern in Velukos, where he met a strange man, only known by the name of "Mork". He had a thick hood, covering his whole face, and was an elderly man. He told Jangos about what role he is going to play in the history of Rhodoks. Jangos, at first thought, thought the man was mad, but then eventually, he realized... he must make his own kingdom, out of sticks and blunt swords. Jangos told all of the people of Velukos about his plan. That they must unite under him to fight against the Nord oppressors. Many of the Rhodoks were desperate, and were more than happy to break a few Nord skulls. It is in this moment, when they were given with something from a kingdom far west, the crossbow. The smiths immediatly began making this new thing, and they had the best crossbowmen in all of Calradia. They were ready for their freedom. As it was their home, the Rhodoks took Velukos first, and renamed it Veluca. The Nords were hated by everyone, as even if they gave back everyone their territory, they were still around. But even so, the Vaegir king and the Nord king were cousins, so the brother-like bond kept them out of war. And the Khergits were neutral, just waiting for someone to make a wrong move so they can sink their claws into the loser. But, a Rhodok trader found a Berber-like people, that travelled the south-eastern deserts, the people was only known as the Sarranids. The trader showed them the Rhodokian ways and customs, and the Sarranids gave him 100 horses, and well as their alliance. The trader returned to Veluca, where he told King Jangos about what he found. There was finally hope. The Sarranid-Rhodok alliance attacked the Nords with so much power, that it was even stronger than the hardest swing of the Huscarl. The Vaegirs stayed out of the fight, as the king of Nords owed then 800,000 denars, and they didn't have much sympathy for this new king called "Jangos". As the Nords' situation became hopeless, they payed the Vaegirs 800,000 denars worth in axes. The Vaegirs joined, reluctantly. Even with the Vaegirs' at their side, they were still pushed pretty hard. The King of Nords said: "I will not let this peasent that claims he's a king rule over MY kingdom! It is mine, no one elces! I'll give to the man that kills him 100,000 denars." As the king's order was heard through the whole kingdom, many assassins saw their chance to get rich. One night, while campaigning to take Balon (now Praven, once again, check my Tale of Prav blog) Jangos was sleeping in his tent. An assassin was there, ready to kill him. As the assassin tried to put his dagger in Jangos' throat, he instantly found his guts on the floor. Jangos was awake the whole time. The assassin died, the head was cut off and it was sent by catapult to the Jarl of Balon, as a warning. This enraged the Nords, and in a fit of rage, let the castle empty, as they were meeting the whole Rhodok army out in the fields outside Balon. Seeing the opprotunity, Jangos sent his best 300 men to sneak in and take the castle for their own. Unfortunately, the plan ultimately failed. The Nords attacked into Jangos' army, with the odds in the Nords' favor... As all hope became lost... the Vaegir king showed up. He watched as the Rhodoks and the Nords slaughetered themselves, and had to make a choice. As the Jarl of Balon signalled him to attack, the Vaegir king didn't charge into the Rhodoks, but the Nords themselves. Betrayed, the Jarl of Balon was killed on the spot. The Vaegir king fought with the Rhodoks, and they took Balon. The Vaegir king returned to his castle, still thinking about why he fought with the Rhodoks. The betrayal of his cousins' men ultimately lead to his suicide. The Vaegir heir blamed the Rhodoks, and they were with the Nords once again. The Sarranids attacked the Vaegirs, and the Rhodoks attacked the Nords. But even though they got as far as Balon, the Nords pushed the Rhodoks back, and reduced them to only the south side. The war was a tie, as the Rhodoks were independent, but only for a short time. They only had Veluca. Jangos, now dying of old age, told his son to fight again, and take what was rightfully theirs. As Jangos died, his son, Dantes, carried on his fathers' wish. He took the South and South-western side, and as the tried to get a foothold in the west, the King of Nords suggested a treaty, that the Rhodoks will gain their freedom, and they would pull out all Nord troops in the Rhodok Kingdom. The treaty of Uxhal was signed, and the Rhodoks were free, after a long and troubled past. That's the end of my tale, and i hope that you liked it! -Evi Category:Blog posts